As communication networks evolve, various communications devices are used to view streaming content (e.g., a movie, a video) and related content. If a viewer is interested in the streaming content or its related content, the viewer then later, or through another device interface, searches for the streaming content or its related content. This can be inconvenient for the viewer and can result in the viewer not having the opportunity to consume the related content.